


Never Alone Again

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Non-Binary Roman Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: This is a fic that I wrote for my friend @bleepblopbloop56 in exchange for a piece of art! The piece that @bleepblopbloop56 made for me is in the notes!Summary: Virgil is going through a rough time but has his partners with him to help him through it.Warnings: Periods and crampsRelationships: LAMP





	Never Alone Again

Virgil groaned as another spike of pain when through him. He curled tighter around the hot water bottle Patton had filled for him and shuffled closer to Logan. The older teen was nose deep in his laptop, reading tips and advice for getting through periods, especially heavy ones. Virgil reached up and grabbed Logan’s sleeve, tugging weakly. 

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. Virgil grimaced when another cramp came and waited until it left to speak again. “Lo, come on. Just lie down and fucking cuddle with me.”

Logan glanced down and frowned at him. There were stressed and worry lines etched into his face and his tie had been tugged off and thrown over his shoulder. “Virgil, you can barely move and you’ve been in pain since this morning. Surely this can’t be normal.”

“It is,” Virgil sighed. He sat up, wincing all the time, and leaned against Logan’s side. “Logan, Me and my mom talked to my Doctor. As long as this doesn’t keep happening when I’m in my twenties then I’m fine. I just have to power my way through it. Hydrate or diedrate and all that shit.”

Virgil was gently pulled closer to Logan’s side. “I don’t like seeing you in pain, my Star,” Logan said softly. “In fact, I hate it. I’d go through this for you if I could. Patton and Roman would as well, I know it. I mourn the fact that all we can do is stay with you while you suffer. We love you more than the world and the stars and everything beyond.”

Well, Virgil could only think of one thing to say to that loving, adoring speech.

“That’s gay.”

Perfect.

The fact that it startled a laugh from his prime and proper boyfriend just made it better. Virgil grinned up at Logan, admiring how the stress lines melted away into laugh lines. He really wished that it the love that swelled up in him somehow magically eased the pain in his lower back but unfortunately, life wasn’t magic like Patton and Roman would like. But fortunately, Virgil didn’t have to deal with it for too long. There was a sound of the front door slamming against a wall and the sounds of Virgil and Logan’s beautiful and wonderful partners echoed through the house.

Virgil blinked and leaned back against the bed. He really wished that he could get up and run to Roman like he normally could, jumping up and being caught in Patton’s strong arms. Or maybe be twirled around by Roman before the other teen loses zir strength and sent them both tumbling to the ground in a pile of laughter. But the painful cramps in Virgil’s lower stomach kept him right where he was.

“My loves,” Roman called. “We have returned and we come bearing gifts!” Ze and Patton came in the room, both with carrying so many bags that Virgil could barely see their faces. 

Patton peeked out behind his own bags and beamed at Virgil. “Hey there, Sweetie. We’ve bought you some supplies that might help you a little. I called up my Moms and they pointed,”

“Commanded.”

“Pointed,” Patton repeated intently, aiming a little pout at Roman, “us into the right direction. We got you some chamomile tea, a heating wrap, and,” Patton jerked his head at Roman, “ze could give you a massage if you want. Mama said that massages are great for cramps.”

Roman nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, dumping the bags on the bed. “And we all know that I give the best massages,” ze bragged, beaming at zir smallest boyfriend. “I’ll make you feel better in no time, my Dearest Prince. ”

Virgil smiled up at Roman gratefully. “Thanks, Ro.” He went to say more but was cut off with a grunt, holding onto his lower stomach as pain shot through him. Logan loosened his hold on Virgil and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Ohhh, Baby,” Patton cooed. He stepped forward and cupped Virgil’s cheek. “It’s okay, Love. I’ll make you some chamomile tea. Mére swears by it and insisted that I buy you some. You’ll be better in no time, okay?”

Virgil glanced up and took in all three of his partners surrounding him, staring down at him with concern and love. His lips quirked up in a smile and he nodded, actually believing for the first time in years that this period might not be so bad with Patton, Logan, and Roman there to take care of him. That maybe he’d never have to deal with his periods alone ever again. “Yeah, alright, Pat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fanart!  
> https://bleepblopbloop56.tumblr.com/post/185991801303/a-litlle-trade-for-stormcrawler75-a-fanfic-for


End file.
